talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Get Wild 5
Twist 'N Shout, this is Robert. Hello? Hello? Hey, what's up? I'd like to come in and work out some raps that I've... got. Influenced by, like, uh... Peg Leg Howell. I... I can't- Ry''' Cooter...' Uh... I don't think anybody here could... '''Now, I'll just come in and like uh... You've got the couches, right?' Yeah. Where the listening stations are? Yeah. I'll just like... stand on the couch. It's like around seven. Alright. Is that- Is that good? It's fine. Okay, so what kind of microphone do y'all got? None. We're a record store. So can you run out and get 'em for me or... No. Well... We could compensate, you know, for... What's that? We could reimburse you. I... There's no one here to do that. Yeah, we can have you come in, man. Most of my raps deal with living on the streets, pretty much. Okay... Yeah, I know. Cool, but we can have you come in and do it though. Like, unless you arrange it. Like... Well, that's cool. I gave you, you know, like half an hour. I'll be there in like half an hour, but... umm.... No, you don't get what I'm saying, man. Wh- What? Like arrange it with... With somebody deciding to just call up and saying 'Hey, I'm gonna be down in a half hour, hop on your couch.' No I'm hooked up with Get Fresh Crew. Okay... Who's that? It's a... What... They said it'd be cool. Oh, they did? Who are they? I... Would... No one's talked to anyone though. This is the first we've heard. Kyle F-''' They don't- They don't own the record store. '''Kyle Fresh was involved. They don't own the record store, though. They can- They can rap, you know? (Pause) Well, it's cool. I can just do it behind the counter... Get behind the counter. (Pause) If I like jumped up on the counter. Just for a sec. For one s- Just one song... About umm... Hold on, man. What... ------------- Hi, this is Georgina. Hello. Hi. I'm a manager here. And I haven't heard anything about anybody coming in and doing an in-store. It's really rare that we ever do in-stores. And if we do, it's only when the owner's here, and the owner's not here today. So I don't know who you talked to or what you're talking about- Well, what if-''' Unfortunately- '''If I came down, would you just check out some of my rhymes, then? No we can't. If you wanna do it for somebody, you know, you can arrange it ahead of time. But you don't have to, like, say that you already talked to somebody to do it. You know what I mean.? Well, I talked to Get Wild-''' I don't know who that is. '''-Crew. Forty dollars? So... So... If you just want to meet me, I'll just meet you at the counter and you can check out... some of my raps and... I could not, but... I don't... If you wanna come in and try it, you can. But I seriously doubt that... I mean that's something you need to arrange ahead of time. Well, most of my rhymes deal with ummm.... society and stuff. That's cool. That's really cool. But if you want to have an audience and have any kind of like... You know... Any kind of response, you should arrange it ahead of time because you can't just come in here and do it, because we're busy, you know. The managers not gonna st- stop and watch you rap when they've got stuff to do. You know what I mean? But it's wild, though. I mean... Okay. Well, do whatever you want, but... Can I just, like, stand on the counter for just a minute. No. I mean... No. I'm sorry. You can't. K? If you wanna come in and talk to somebody, that's great. But... I't's like- It's like... Rapping''You got to get wild. You got to get wild child. It's like that.' Goodbye. Okay? '''Wait a minute. Wh-' No. Can I just-''' I gotta go. '''Can I lay on the couch and rap er...? No. I'm gonna hang up now, k? 'Wh-' Bye. Category:Twist & Shout Category:Record store Category:Music